


The man who froze his noodle

by Aeroos



Series: The Man [1]
Category: Misc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: A man freezes his noodle.
Series: The Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642525
Kudos: 1





	The man who froze his noodle

Once upon a century, year, month, week, day, hour, minute, second, milisecond, was a man, who was a man. He truly was a man. He did manly things, such as:

\- Be a man

And many more, including being a man.  
One day, he decided to walk his dog "Bitch". He was feeling brave that day, and decided to walk his dog past a hood, where a Krillin was. Upon entering, the negros niggered all of his stuff, including his Bitch, and his Wiener, aswell as his Girlfriend, and his house, but also apparently his 2$ he had by himself. After he left the hood all naked with his weewee hanging down, he decided to get a beer. He was drunk, so he decided to get a noodle. He had a noodle, so he thought: "Hey, noodles are pretty hot. What if i freeze them", and so he travelled to the deep, icey Cavern. Once he reached the end, he put his noodle on the floor, while taking a nap. During his nap, a negro stumbled upon him. He first took his noodle and, well, this might shock you. THIS PART IS NOT FOR THE GOOF GUYS. ONLY BAD BOYS ALLOWED. The Negro... ate his noodel. And then he proceeded to rape him lmao. The negro tried to escape, but the man woke up and shouted "You fool!". The noodle exploded, and the man magically transformed into XRA. Then he froze to death. But worry not, he was revived and teleported back to The Void by the Broglers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I actually don't remember when i made this, but it seems like 7th-14th of November, 2018, published on the 22nd of February, 2020.


End file.
